What is Revealed to Us
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: The dreams started when I was really young. Dreams of another world full of magic and best friends who have green skin. After years of living with that, my sister having ice powers wasn't such a big deal. If only she would stay and listen a minute. Anna is Glinda, Elsa is Elphaba. Complete. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: This is a weird fusion of Wicked book facts and Wicked musical facts. It just kind of happened that way. Water doesn't harm Elsa, but it did harm Elphaba.  
**

* * *

What is Revealed to Us  
_a Frozen/Wicked fanfic_

They started when I was really young—around the time that Elsa and I stopped playing together. Dreams of another world. A world where magic is an everyday occurrence, animals can talk, and the land is ruled over by an all-powerful (but fake) Wizard.

I wasn't myself in them. I had blond hair and my favorite color was pink. My best friend was a woman with green skin who couldn't touch water or she'd burn.

I told my parents about the dreams at first, but they just laughed and said I had an active imagination, so I stopped. I told Elsa some of them, though. I don't know if she ever heard me, but I would sit outside her door and whisper the bad dreams into the air, hoping that she heard them. Usually I would wake up with a blanket wrapped around me in the morning. It was a blanket that I knew belonged to Elsa, who tried to comfort me the only way she knew how.

By the time I was fourteen, the dreams had become memories and Anna and Galinda—Glinda—were one and the same. I couldn't do magic anymore, but I was never very good at it anyway. That was Elphie's strength, not mine.

I kept trying to get Elsa to talk to me, but she wouldn't. I barely saw her. We ate at different times and she never came to play with me and the servants' children.

The worst part was when our parents died when I was fifteen. I hated storms. Ever since Madame Morrible sent that blasted tornado to bring that country bumkin to Oz to kill Elphie. I said goodbye to them, but I had a bad feeling in my gut. Despite the skies being clear when they left, a horrible storm rolled into town by the next morning. I knew that my parents were caught in it during the night.

Word came from Corona by the end of the week that my parents and the crew of the ship never made it to their shores. Search parties were sent out, but returned with only broken pieces of wood and a tattered flag.

Elsa barely came out of her room as it was, but now she didn't even show up for meals. Some of the servants asked me if I'd seen her around, but I saw her less than they did. I tried to get her to talk to me, but the only thing I felt when I went near her room was a chill in the air.

Their deaths hit me hard. I was much closer to them than I was to my parents in Oz, and it was horrible to lose them. I didn't know what to do with myself. With Elsa hiding away, it was almost as if I had lost my entire family. I was quieter after that and nothing could cheer me up.

Everything changed about year after they died when I was exploring the woods beyond the village and I tripped over a root, which caused me to fall down a short hill. The laundry girl was going to have a fit when she saw my clothes. I tried to brush off as much dirt and leaves from my clothes as possible before trying to find a way up the steep incline of the hill.

I planted my foot on a protruding rock and grabbed a branch that was wedged in the ground to pull myself up higher. The branch dislodged itself and flew into the air, causing me to lose my balance and fall back onto my butt, getting more dirt on my clothes.

I stood up, scowling, and turned to glare at the branch that dared to trip a princess of Arendelle, and froze. There sitting innocently on the ground was a broom and around the bristles was a dark winter cloak and a large book of spells.

I couldn't believe it. How was it possible that Elphaba's broom, cloak, and the Grimmerie could have made it here? I was pretty sure that this was a different universe, but what if this was the same world as Kansas? Kansas was connected very closely to Oz. Maybe that could mean that I would be able to see Elphie again. Oh, I hope so.

I collected the book and bundled it back into the cloak and picked up the broom and mounted it. It couldn't be too hard to ride it. Elphaba did it all of the time!

Before I even pushed off, a thought occurred to me. What if it was Elphie's magic that kept the broom up? Would it even work for me? No. I shook my head. Magic is all about intent and this broom knows what to do. I could feel the latent magic around the wood.

I closed my eyes and wished for the broom to fly and jumped. After two seconds, I opened one eye and saw I was level with the path I was taking before and breathed a sigh of relief.

I leaned forward slightly and the broom slowly inched towards the main path. I smiled at the small act of magic and sped up a bit, racing along the path on my friend's old broom. I laughed and yelled, wind rushing past my face and blowing my braids back. I couldn't believe that I had been traveling by _bubble_ when I could've been doing this! This was so much more fun!

I got close to the village and dismounted before anyone could see me. Sneaking back into my rooms was always harder than sneaking out because people usually knew I was gone. I successfully avoided the servants and made it to my room. I pried one of the floorboards up and hid the things I found in the woods with my diary and secret stash of chocolate. After I quickly changed clothes and stuffed them at the bottom of the hamper, someone knocked on my door for dinner.

A week later when I got a chance to look at the Grimmerie, I was disappointed to find that I still couldn't read most of it, but I wasn't really expecting to be able to. Every chance I got, I looked at the old book, trying to deceiver its secrets and get to Oz and find Elphie.

I cheered up and started interacting with the servants again. I could tell that it calmed them down to see that I was moving on from the deaths of my parents.

I never dared to read any of the spells out loud, not even the ones I could understand. It turned out that all of the spells were written in languages that were native to Earth, not Oz, so that explained why no one could really read it. Only a few of the spells were Norwegian, but they weren't of any help.

I hated being stuck in the castle day in and day out. Sometimes I took the old broom out for a spin in the forest, but I never stayed for long. I couldn't risk the chance of someone seeing me.

When Elsa's coronation was due, I was no closer to finding out how to get to Oz. I brushed up on my Swedish and was able to deceiver another group of spells. One spell revealed what is hidden to the castor. I wasn't too sure on the meaning, but it could be the spell I was looking for.

The night before the coronation, I stayed up late and chanted the spell, trying to focus on Oz and all its wonders, but my mind kept going back to Elphie and what my best friend went through. I gave up after about an hour of nothing happening and went to sleep.

I woke up late, rushing to get ready to see them open up the gates. The town was so much more vibrant and lively during the day!

I couldn't believe that this is what I was missing out on here, and then I met _him_. I couldn't help myself. Hans was everything I wanted in a man, and the best part is that he didn't want Elsa! He wanted _me_!

Sure, the marriage proposal was a bit quick, I'll give her that, but I felt a connection. Elsa just didn't understand. She never did.

Of course the gloves weren't about germs or dirt or anything silly like that. She just had ice powers. No big deal, right? I couldn't judge, though. I had a spell book from another word and a flying broom.

Elsa ran, like I expected, and I had to chase after her. It was apparent that she didn't know how to control them, and I had watched Elphie practice enough that I could teach Elsa some basic exercises, and hopefully some control.

And then I met Kristoff and Sven. Without them, I probably would've been dead long before. I didn't dare bring the broom with me. I wouldn't be able to explain it to Elsa. Although, it might have made her come home since she wasn't the only weird sister.

Olaf was a bit of a surprise. A good one. But a surprise nonetheless. I could sense the magic on him, coating the snow and sticks, creating life. It had the same feel as the flying monkeys. That same feeling of wrongness. Only one person I knew could cast that spell and have it work so well, but she was gone. Dead and back in Oz. It couldn't be.

Elsa wouldn't listen to reason and struck out violently, hitting me in the heart. I just wanted her to come home. I didn't care that she had ice powers. I should have told her that.

Kristoff brought me to his home and introduced me to the trolls. They knew something was different about me, didn't know what, though. They could probably sense the small amount of magic inside me. I may not have been able to use it, but it was still there.

We went back to Arendelle and the servants brought me to Hans. It was him. It had to be him. He was so familiar and he would be able to save me.

What a _fool_ I was! It was all a plot? Some stupid plot to get the throne?! Even if he kills me and Elsa, Arendelle would still be covered in snow. Elemental magic didn't just go away when the castor died. I could feel my limbs getting stiffer. I would die here, never finding my way back to Oz and Elphaba.

Elphaba did say that the Grimmerie always had a price for its spells. I guess dying is the price for knowing about the snow. I swallowed my tears and tried to be brave in my last moments, like Elphie.

Olaf tried to help, but he was just a snowman and couldn't really help me keep warm. He did point out that Kristoff loved me, which was ridiculous. I mean, no one _nice_ ever went for me, but looking out the window and seeing him running towards the castle, maybe it was true.

I couldn't really move as I walked across the ice towards him. I was so close. He would save me and then I would go and help Elsa. She will be able to control her powers. I would make sure of it.

The snow died down and a sword slid out of its scabbard. I turned and saw Hans standing over Elsa, but I also saw the Wizard and Madame Morrible against Elphaba. I saw all of those _horrible_ school children making fun of my best friend for being green, for something she was _born_ with. They helped condemn her. I wouldn't—_couldn't_—let Elsa die at that monster's hand.

I ran, with everything I could, pushing my frozen limbs to move faster, to get there in time. Elsa was more important than my life. If she was dead, I would have no purpose.

I slid between Hans' sword and Elsa and held up my hand, feeling the ice quickly take over my body, the feeling of metal striking my hand, and nothing.

Warmth spread from my chest and out to the rest of my body. I blinked my eyes and fell down onto both feet. Elsa gripped my arms, smiled and then hugged me. I hugged back, squeezing tightly. I almost lost her.

She unfroze my heart and by extension herself. In the end, I didn't need to teach her control over her ice, because she figured it out herself: love. It worked, too.

The castle gates stayed open, the children of the village always had an ice rink, and Kristoff had an official job. We had started dating after I gave him his new sled and I think it would work with him. I still looked for Oz, but even if I could never find a way home, I would be happy here in Arendelle with my family and friends.

It was only two months after the coronation. Elsa had been studying in her room and I was getting ready for bed when the lights starting flickering and what sounded like a chair crashing against a wall echoed through the hallways.

I left my room to investigate and smelt the stench of ozone in the air from uncontrolled, powerful magic. I followed the feeling and came to stand in front of Elsa's room. If I knocked, would she answer the door? I had to help her calm down before she caused more damage to herself or the castle.

Mind made up, I knocked on the heavy door.

"Elsa, can I come in?"

She poked her head out of the door. "Anna, this is really not a good time." The lights flickered again and she frowned.

I glanced at the light and back at her. "I can help."

Elsa laughed, humorlessly and opened the door wide, showing me the destruction the magic caused to her room. "How?" She walked into her room and I followed, closing the door behind me. "I was already a freak, and now _this_!" She collapsed onto the floor.

I bit my lip and sat down in front of her. "I don't think you're a freak. You're different, but everyone's different, and that's what makes you special."

"Anna, I've always been able to use ice, but what destroyed this room was not that. Something is inside me, trying to get out, and I can't control it." The furniture shifted.

"Take a deep breath."

"What?"

"It'll help. Please?"

Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, doing it again when I prompted her. After five of them, she was much calmer and the lights stopped flaring.

"How did you know that would help?" she asked me.

I looked at my hands in my lap. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Please tell me," Elsa said, scooting close to me, our knees touching.

"You know the dreams I would tell you?" Elsa nodded. "They weren't dreams. They were memories of a past life, and my best friend there, she had magic, very powerful magic. When she would get stressed, she would sit and breath for a while. It usually calmed her down to have control again."

Elsa looked thoughtful. "Did your…friend happen to have green skin?"

I looked at her questionably. I never mentioned that to her, _ever_. How did she know?

"How…?"

"I—I think that I might be her. Elphaba, right?" I nodded. "I've been having dreams, and it feels like I'm there, but I have green skin and magic. And now, this power that isn't mine is exploding out of me, and I can't control it, and the dreams don't feel like dreams so much anymore." She broke down crying and I grabbed onto her, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me.

I whispered soothing nothings into her ear and stroked her back. I couldn't help Elphie before, but I would now.

Elsa pushed away from me at least a half hour later and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I replied. "You have every right to be upset. I mean, I learned about my memories when I was younger and had a bit more time to get used to them, but I know how it feels. You still feel like Elsa, but bits of Elphaba are seeping into your personality and those memories feel so much more real than the ones you've made here and now. It's hard, but it'll get easier, I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Anna. So, you're Galinda?" she asked after a minute and smirked.

"Glinda," I replied, "I dropped the 'ga', remember?"

"Yes, what a tragic day," she smiled and we starting giggling at the ridiculousness of our lives. "I can't believe I was the outcast _again_."

"Ice powers are cool," I said. "I can't even access my magic anymore, not that I really had any to begin with."

"You were good with those bubble charms, if I remember."

I groaned and fell back onto the floor. "Don't remind me. That was horrid way to travel, but horse is just 'not a fit way to travel for a Good Witch of Oz'. Oh!" I jumped up, remembering the broom, cloak, and Grimmerie hidden in my bedroom. I grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up. "Come on." I pulled her towards my room.

"Anna, where are we going?"

"I have something for you."

I opened my door and slid over to the loose floorboard, which I pried open and pulled the bundle of black cloth out, holding it in my hands, remembering the old times.

"Anna?"

I stood up and turned to Elsa, still holding the bundle.

"I was in the woods years ago and I found these. They're yours, so its only right I give them back."

She took the bundle and stared down at the black cloak. Elsa ran her hands over it and pulled back the first layer to see the Grimmerie and the handle of her broom.

"I can read a few of the spells. It turns out that everything is written in languages of Earth. At least, I think it's all Earth languages. I recognize some of them, even if I can't read them."

"You…found these?" Elsa asked.

I nodded. "I wanted to find a way back to Oz, to you, but I never could."

"Anna, I'm nothing special, you shouldn't have spent all your time just trying to get back for me."

I smiled at her. "You're my best friend, dummy, and I love you."

Elsa smiled, dropped the black cloak and its contents and pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing me close.

"I love you, too, Anna. Thank you."

I hugged back. "Anytime, Elsa.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A man came into the village about three years after the coronation. He was from far off lands and was trying to find someone. He had dark skin and blue diamond tattoos lining his arms.

Anna had been married for five months and her baby bump was just starting to show as she walked around the village, greeting people. She froze when she saw him. It couldn't be. He was dead. She couldn't help herself and walked up to the tall man.

"Fiyero?" she asked.

The man startled and looked at Anna. "How do you know my name?"

Anna was in shock. "I think you should come with me."

Fiyero frowned. "Why?"

"Please. It'll make sense in a minute."

He nodded and followed Anna back to the castle. She found Elsa in the study going over trade agreements and proposals with an advisor.

"Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Anna asked. "It's important."

Elsa dismissed the advisor. "What's going on?"

Anna bit her lip. "I found someone in the village today that I'm pretty sure you've been missing a lot."

Elsa looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Anna didn't answer, just opened the door and motioned for Fiyero to walk in the room.

"Fiyero," Elsa whispered. She stood frozen. "But, how? You died."

"Elphaba?" he asked, uncertain. Elsa nodded and Fiyero walked across the room and kissed Elsa, not waiting another second to figure out how something like this could have happened.

They broke apart and she leaned her forehead against his. "I missed you so much, Yero," Elsa said.

"And you, Fabala."

Anna smiled at the duo and left the study, closing the door behind her. She could handle the advisors the rest of the day while Elsa and Fiyero get to know each other again. All was well in Arendelle.

**The End.**

* * *

**Last time I watched Frozen, I couldn't help but see Glinda and Elphaba yelling at each other in the musical, so I had to write this.**

I hope you enjoyed reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. :D


End file.
